Just Like Cinderella
by Chucky Ray
Summary: I'm sorry this is a bit later than it was supposed to be, but I was extremely busy, so anyway,.. This is a sequel to Lady and The Doctor where the doctor offers to be Rose's date to the Valentine's Day dance at her old high school, and well,.. you'll just have to wait and see what happens next!


Rose smiled inside her sleep. She was having another dream about the doctor again. She had dreamt about him every night since he had taken her to Paris with him. This time she was dreaming that he was the prince and she was Cinderella dancing the night away with him at the ball. That's when suddenly she was awoken by the sound of her radio clicking on. "Good morning everyone I just want to wish everyone a happy Valentine's Day." A man's voice began when suddenly she gave out a loud gasp of astonishment and sprung right up in bed.

She had forgotten all about it and she didn't have a present for Mickey! What would he say about it!? She quickly got up out of bed and got dressed when all of a sudden Rose heard her mother calling up to her. "Rose are you awake!? Mickey's here!" she cried. _"Oh shoot!"_ she thought to herself as she quickly rushed downstairs two at a time.

"Hullo." He told her with a solemn serious expression on his face.

"Hi." She said back quietly with a tiny wave. She knew that she could sense the tension between them straight away, but the thing that he said next only made her feel worse.

"Where's the doctor?" he questioned her.

"I don't know, probably in the TARDIS why?" she asked him back.

"You never messaged me back, I sent you thirty seven texts when you were in Paris. I know because I counted them, and you didn't answer a single one." He told her.

"Mickey, look I'm sorry, I was busy alright?" she said.

"I know. I've seen you and him together and you're always busy. You don't have time for me anymore." He told her.

"So what are you saying it's over?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He answered.

"You're not honestly saying that you're breaking up with me on Valentine's Day?" she questioned him as he simply just shrugged at her.

"I reckon that I don't have much choice. It's obvious that you're not in love with me anymore. I've seen the way you look at him." He told her as she just simply looked at him. "I'm sorry Rose, goodbye." He told her before he walked away and she stood at the doorway watching him. A few moments later she shut the door and she turned to look at her mother.

"I can't believe that just happened." She said.

"Well, can you really blame him? You and the doctor have been spending a lot of time together." Her mother pointed out.

"Yeah, but it isn't serious or anything." Rose told her with a shake of her head, and even though she wished it was it wasn't a lie. "We're just friends." She said.

"Well you can call it whatever you want but from where I'm standing it looks like there's definitely going on between you two." Her mother told her. She suddenly gave a petrified shriek as the doctor came up to her door with an envelope inside his hand.

"Mail call for a Miss Rose Tyler." He said cheerfully with a wide grin as he held it up in front of his face.

Rose took a deep breath as she felt her heart pounding against her chest as she placed her hand upon it. "Don't you ever knock?" she questioned him anxiously with disbelief before she took it from him.

"Yes, but the door was open." He pointed out as she begun to tear it open.

"Well go on then, tell me, who's it from?" her mother asked her.

"From Timberwolf." Rose said as she took out the letter.

"Who?" The doctor questioned with bewilderment as he leaned his head in towards them.

"That's her old high school." Jackie explained.

"Ah." He realized.

"Yeah, but it's nothing but junk. It just says that instead of doing a regular high school reunion dance this year they've decided to do a Valentine's Day one." Rose explained before she handed the letter over to the mother before running back upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry or anything but why is that junk?" The doctor asked once Rose was out of the room.

"Well you see Doctor just before you got here, Mickey stopped by and broke up with her." Jackie told him.

"Well it's about time she dumped him." He said proudly as Jackie shot him a dirty horrified look. "I mean, she must be taking it kind of hard then." He said.

"I'm afraid so." She said.

"Alright, I imagine that I better go upstairs and have a talk with her then." He said.

… _.._

Rose laid back upon her bed reading her favorite book under the lamp. She gave a quick and sudden gasp when somebody knocked at the door. However she simply just grinned when she realized that it was the doctor. "Knock, knock." He said quietly as he stuck his head inside the room and grinned back at her. "Is it safe to come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." She answered as he slowly walked inside and sat down beside her.

"So what are you reading?" he asked her.

"Harry Potter." She answered and it was obvious to him that she was still very much inside her book to really pay attention to him.

"Uh listen," he began again. "I was just wondering, well it's just you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you were still interested in going to the dance,.. well,.. I could be your date." He suggested as she slowly glanced up at him.

"I mean," he began with a shrug. "just a thought if you wanted to." He told her as she smiled at him.

"Well, alright. I don't have anything else going on anyway." She told him as they exchanged smiles.

…

Jackie went to the door to answer it as the doorbell rang. "Rose, I think your date is here!" she called upstairs. Sure enough the doctor was standing there on the doorstep all dressed up inside a black leather tuxedo.

"Ah, that figures." Rose said as soon as she caught sight of him. The doctor gave an astonished gasp and a quick double take before turning over to look at her. She could have sworn that his jaw hit the ground. For she had her hair all tied up inside a bun with a few of the strands loose, light blue eyeshadow that matched the top part of her dress, and a white shimmering bottom that matched her shiny glass. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" she questioned him as her eyes and teeth seemed to sparkle at him when she smiled at him.

The doctor just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open for another moment before he found his voice again. "You look beautiful." He began. "Just like Cinderella." He told her.

"Well then come on you guys better get going if you want to make it back home by midnight." Jackie said.

"Yeah we don't want the carriage to turn back into a pumpkin." Rose said teasingly as she started coming downstairs when all of a sudden one of her slippers slid off of her foot.

"Here, let me help you." The doctor said as he walked over to her and knelt down by her feet. Rose smiled down at him as he glanced up at her and picked up the shoe and held it inside his hand. "I believe you dropped this." He told her as he looked at her dreamily with a gleam in his eyes as Rose held up the hems of her dress before raising her foot so that he could slide the slipper onto it.

"Perfect fit." He told her with a grin before he stood back up and both of them were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even realize the irony of the situation. Rose took the doctor's arm before he helped her down the stairs and escorted her out of the door. When they got to the high school, they couldn't believe how many people were there. After the limousine dropped them off Rose started looking around for people she recognized.

"Do you know anyone?" the doctor asked her.

"Just some of the students and a few of the teachers." She answered as he led her inside the gymnasium. Before she knew it Rose was whisked away inside the doctor's arms as the music started to play. The lights flickered before they turned off and the disco ball over their heads turned into a colorful spotlight below them.

"So this is what it must have felt like." The doctor began as they started to dance.

"What?" Rose asked him.

"When the handsome prince fell in love with the beautiful princess Cinderella." He answered as they looked deeply into one another's eyes and smiled.

"I know, it's just like my dream that I had a few nights ago." Rose told him.

"Ha! That figures, I guess it's true what they say then." He began.

"What's that Doctor?" she asked him as he quickly twisted her and spun her around.

"Dreams can come true." He answered as he spun her back around with a large grin on his face.

 _"No matter how hard your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish can come true."_


End file.
